we_happy_fewfandomcom-20200222-history
Plague
The Plague is a rabies-like disease that is ravaging the Wastrel population of Lud's Holm in ''We Happy Few''. When contracted, the Plague causes its host to suffer a gradual degeneration and breakdown of mental and cognitive capabilities until the disease drives them into rabidly attacking anyone and anything nearby before killing them. Otherwise known as the Bog or the Blight by the Wastrels in the Garden District, the Plague has been created due to Haworth Labs dumping toxic chemical waste from Joy production into the river, contaminating the groundwater supply. This has caused people to get sick and contract the Plague while also causing mutant mushrooms to spread throughout the area. Any part of Wellington Wells that has a confirmed case of the Plague is put under quarantine and isolated by armed force, as seen with Lud's Holm. The player can also contract the Plague if they either get hit by Plague Wastrels (random chance) or search a Plague Wastrel's corpse that is more than a day old. Contracting the Plague will cause the player to suffer a 50% reduction to stamina capacity while also reducing their movement speed by 15%. Unlike what happens to Wastrels, the Plague will never kill the player. Events of We Happy Few Act One The player first learns about Plague when entering Lud's Holm, as it has become the section for Downers who caught the plague, keeping them away from civilization as best they can. Arthur meets two women talking over a dead man's corpse, informing him that only a mere scratch can cause you to be affected, immediately after the conversation ends he will be attacked by a plagued Wastrel. Plague Wastrels only appear on Lud's Holm at this point in the story. Act Two During Sally's Act, the Plague has spread to Eel Pie Holm and Ravensholm, meaning she has to fight and avoid not only plagued Wastrels but also Soldiers. Act Three During Ollie's Act, Plagued Wastrels have managed to get into the Parade District, they will be wandering and running about and attack anybody nearby, both during the day and night. Plagued Wastrels In Lud's Holm are Wastrels who have been affected by the plague, they only come out at night alongside the Headboys, as they are very sensitive to light. Appearance Plague Wastrels look exactly the same as regular Wastrels, with the exception being some sort of particles floating up and around their heads, they will also shamble awkwardly when walking, running and attacking. Their most distinguishing feature, however, is their incoherent rambling in Old English. Habits Plague Wastrels are usually only encountered at night on Lud's Holm where they emerge en masse throughout the lands and will attack anyone they spot, including the player and any Headboys patrolling the streets. Plagued Wastrels can sometimes be found during the day inside of buildings, though it is mostly for the sake of making a certain area more challenging for the player to complete. Plague Wastrels dread bright light; if the player shines a Torch at them, the Plague Wastrels will stop dead in their tracks and begin covering in fear and terror, granting the player an opportunity to either avoid or attack them. Combat Plague Wastrels' main form of combat is simply running up to their target and hitting them. They have no ranged attacks but are extremely fast and can drain the player's health quickly if not careful. Though, because they don't have any weapons, it means that they won't be able to block the player's attacks while the player can block their attacks while wielding a weapon. Plague Wastrels cannot be taken down from behind and they will not react to distractions like thrown Glass Bottles. Curing Plague The player can cure themselves using a Phenocycline Jab, Best First Aid Kit or Ollie's Grog. Alternatively, the Plague can be avoided altogether by wearing a Reinforced Padded Suit. Trivia * The Plague Wastrels randomly cite quotes from Beowulf, an Old English transcript and poem. ** It is also said they're speaking "Anglo-Saxon" (otherwise known as Old English). * Histoplasma Mushrooms will grow on the dead bodies of Plague Wastrels. * Dr. Defoe finds lots of answers to why the Plagued Wastrels behave like they do: ** Deterioration in the Broca's Area of the brain, normally this would cause Aphasia, but in this case it seems as if the victims has had a reversion and as a result speaks Old English. ** There is evidence of excess accumulation of fluid in the intra and extracellular spaces of their brains (Cerebral edema). The Doctor claims this is most likely due to the inflammation in their brains (Encephalitis). ** The degeneration of their cerebellum is sort of spngiform, resulting in their loss of sense in balance. * In very old versions of the game (Early Access-era), Plague Wastrels were rather different from their modern iteration: ** They had blotches of purple discoloration over their faces and upper body with red, bloodshot eyes. ** They would also not speak Old English but instead just moan and groan like zombies. ** In addition to that, they could be found wandering around the streets of the Garden District at daytime (and only then), without attacking anyone aside from the player. ** Even then, they wouldn't instantly become hostile but would instead be suspicious of the player for a short while before becoming hostile. ** Most bizarrely, however, is that the player could even talk to a Plague Wastrel to dissuade their suspicion, although they would only answer with moaning and groaning. * In some rare occasions, Bobbies can sometimes catch the Plague if they're attacked by Plague Wastrels and become what is known as "Plague Bobbies". However they won't attack you. Gallery PlagueHeadboy.png|A Headboy inflicted with Plague. Plague Bobby.png|A red plague Bobby. Category:Ailments Category:Gameplay Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Wastrels